


Книга, цветок и заветные желания

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Series: Китеж-град [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Fairy Tale Elements, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance, Russian Mythology, Summer Solstice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Один день и одна ночь в Китеж-граде в разгар лета
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Китеж-град [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020451
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди нерейтинг





	Книга, цветок и заветные желания

Книга лежала на сундучке, под открытым окном. Ветер листал страницу за страницей, и на каждом развороте появлялась подвижная картинка-панорама. Сперва был только остров посреди озера с единственным деревом, в его кроне сидели и расправляли крылья две птицы, тёмная и светлая. На втором развороте, обступив дерево, расположилась деревенька: дюжина изб со всеми подробностями в виде резных ставень, коньков и причелин, с крошечными птенцами в гнезде под одной из крыш. На следующем развороте остров оказался занят теремами, а деревенька превратилась в городок. Тот, не имея возможности расти вширь, рос ввысь. И это был живой город! По деревянным мостовым и лестницам сновали люди разных возрастов, ловко огибая кадки с невысокими деревцами, кустами и цветами. Справа, на полукруглой площади, устроили торжок купцы в причудливых одеждах, разложили на лотках разнообразные товары. В верхних теремах, за зеленоватым дымком, за искрами, то и дело летевшими из окон, можно было разглядеть головы учеников. Стайка ребят помладше, забравшись на башню, запускала воздушного змея. У причала само собой полоскалось бельё.

Ветер упрямо листал тяжёлые страницы, но Отабек за сменой картинок не следил. Он уже и так знал, что на следующем развороте закончится история Китеж-града как первого волшебного города. Большой, многолюдный, особенно по тогдашним меркам, в нём и жить стало тесно, а уж учиться и подавно. На новом развороте китежградцы под руководством улыбчивого детины с носом-картошкой — городского головы Емельяна Евстафьевича по прозванию Истопник — грузились в лодки со всем скарбом, чтобы на острове посреди Светлояра, в их домах, теперь перестроенных под учебные классы, общежития, библиотеку, теплицы, виварий, возникла первая и единственная на Руси школа волшебства и чародейства.

Почти полсотни лет ушло на то, чтобы придумать школе название. Хотели солидное, но не вычурное, со смыслом и звучное. Придумали и торжественно нарекли: Колдовстворец. Однако за то время, что это слово изобретали, волшебники и волшебницы уже привыкли называть школу по старой памяти Китеж-градом. А на большой земле раскинулся вовсе не Новый Китеж, не Китеж Великий — на пологом берегу Светлояра тремя дюжинами теремков сгрудились скромные, невзыскательные Выселки.

Все эти ценнейшие сведения Отабек почерпнул вовсе не из книги. Прекрасных иллюстраций там было в избытке, зато не содержалось ни единого слова, если не считать названия на обложке. Но вчера утром — когда успокоилось сердце, когда тревога уступила место радости, и пошёл своим чередом разговор обо всём на свете, такой привычный и всё же неизмеримо иной, — вдруг выяснилось, что Отабеку о Китеж-граде ничего не известно кроме второго, громоздкого и неуклюжего, как бронированный дракон, названия.

Юрины глаза тогда округлились, он вскочил и, хотя было уже самое время завтракать, потащил Отабека в учебную библиотеку. Там он почти не глядя вытащил с полки в читальном зале «Славную историю града Китежа для самых юных волшебников», немного потрёпанный том, размерами превосходящий даже «Драконографию: краткий справочник для начинающих» Л. Е. Победоносцева. Хоть книга и была красивой — дух захватывало даже от обложки, — особого смысла в ней Отабек не видел. И всё же взял. Позже, когда Юра уйдёт в архивы и оставит его одного, Отабек собирался вернуть этот художественный альбом на место и выбрать себе что-нибудь посерьёзней. Сделать это в присутствии Юры было как-то неловко. Словно Отабек не считается с его мнением.

Но у Юры были другие планы. Не успел он всучить книгу Отабеку, как тотчас вырвал её у него из рук, раскрыл на первой странице и принялся по картинкам рассказывать историю Китеж-града, города и школы.

Рассказчиком он оказался отличным. Пока они шли завтракать, Юра то обгонял Отабека и шёл спиной вперёд, в лицах и жестах, с кучей подробностей описывая разворот книги и всех персонажей на нём. А то отставал и, замерев на секунду в нише рядом с деревянным истуканом, изображал очередного героя прошлого. Юре помогали и персонажи с расписных стен, и самые обыкновенные обитатели школы, которые время от времени попадались им на пути.

Кроме того, Юра ещё и вёл Отабека очень заковыристым путём, вкруговую, знакомя с архитектурными красотами и историческими достопримечательностями Китежа. Во многих закоулках Отабеку уже доводилось бывать, и он не раз удивлялся про себя причудам зодчих, но всегда мимоходом: времени разобраться катастрофически не хватало. Раньше это были просто крытая галерея, зал с картинами и гнёздами или площадка, где вперемежку с растениями в кадках и поддонах стояли иногда забавные, а иногда и откровенно злобные керамические фигурки. Теперь же они обрели имена: Русалочье гульбище, Горница горлиц, Гномий садик — и стали как будто ещё более красивыми, осязаемыми. А вдобавок обрели смысл. На Русалочьем гульбище был заключен договор между школой и коренными жителями озера о катании на коньках по зимнему льду. Горница горлиц, светлая зала со множеством изображений птиц, птичьими скелетами и, конечно же, гнёздами самых разных размеров, — оказалась одним из учебных классов по волшебной зоологии.

С Гномьим садиком было и проще, и забавнее: керамические гномы в колпачках были поставлены вовсе не для красоты, а для охраны. Садик относился к школьным теплицам, был вотчиной Осипа Борисовича. (Осипа Борисовича, а вовсе не Осина Берёзовича, как переиначил его имя Юра и как вслед за ним — вот позорище-то! — подхватил Отабек.) В кадках и поддонах, расставленных по Садику, росли редкие и дорогие растения. Подчас настолько опасные, насколько же красивые, и охранять нужно было не только цветы от людей, но и людей от цветов. Стоит только протянуть руку хоть к стеблю, хоть к листику, хоть к бутону — пальцы пребольно ухватят крепкие керамические зубки.

Никогда раньше Юра не говорил при Отабеке так много и так открыто. Впрочем, после всего, что они пережили — и по отдельности, и вместе, — Юрина разговорчивость не удивляла. Отабеку она нравилась. Рассказ захватил его, и в какой-то момент Отабек обнаружил, что сам левитирует раскрытую книгу, рассматривает картинки и по Юриной указке глазеет по сторонам. До сих пор ему и в голову не приходило, насколько по-настоящему волшебное это место. То есть школа магии и должна быть волшебной, как иначе, просто… Он не замечал. Перед Отабеком, словно раскрытая книга, лежал весь Китеж-град, а он, поглощённый своими делами и проблемами, в упор не видел, что тот прекрасен…

И всё же свет, проникавший сквозь разномастные окна школы, сквозь порталы и открытые проёмы галерей и гульбищ, иногда так по-особенному ложился на Юрино лицо, подчёркивая то длину его ресниц и горящие глаза, то лихорадочный румянец, то губы, что Отабек не мог ничего: ни думать, ни делать — только смотреть.

Когда они всё-таки дошли до гридницы, Юра перво-наперво затребовал у Якова Абсолемовича разрешение для Отабека заниматься в архивах. Мол, ему же свой спецкурс готовить! Разрешение было выдано без проволочек и скреплено большой круглой печатью прямо в воздухе: директору было не до разговоров. Его занимали дела поважнее, чем занятия студента. Облава на бездушников всё ещё продолжалась, и пока мракоборцы шерстили окрестные леса, в школе находилось немало жителей Выселок. Которые, по мнению Якова Абсолемовича, относились к учебному заведению без должного пиетета: ходили куда хотели, делали что хотели, да и вообще — вели себя как дома! Он и рад был их вытолкать взашей, это отчетливо читалось на его раскрасневшемся лице, но не мог, и не только из-за бездушников. Теперь Отабек понимал, что жители Выселок были в своём праве. Китеж-град стал школой, и всё же его бывшие обитатели и их потомки, съехав с родного острова, не утратили на старые дома пожизненного права пользования. (При особом желании — как случилось с несколькими школьными привидениями, — и посмертного.)

К их разговору с директором тут же присоединился Осин Берёзыч… То есть Осип Борисович, конечно.

— Что это вы, голубчик? Отлынивать от занятий изволите? — с укоризной спросил он.

Отабек открыл рот, хотя и не знал, что ответить. Он же сам ничего не решал, это Юра попросил Якова Абсолемовича. Хотя, что скрывать, Отабеку совсем не помешало бы покопаться в архивах: и нового узнать, и любопытство своё кое в чём удовлетворить. Но быть невежливым с преподавателем он не собирался — ему и ворожеи хватит. Вон она как смотрит — мороз по коже. Тут не знаешь, как с ней быть, а если ещё Осип Берёзович… То есть, Осин Борисович…

Но Юра снова всё решил сам. В два маленьких шажка он оттеснил Отабека в сторону и встал перед травоведом.

— Осип Борисович, так ведь нельзя же сейчас в леса, — заканючил он. — Отабек всего-навсего студент, а там мракоборцы ищут бездушников. Куда ж ему в лес?

— Вчера вас это не больно-то остановило! А тогда скажите мне, защитничек, — подбоченясь, Осип Борисович перевёл взгляд на Юру, — чем теплицы вашему подзащитному не угодили? Сколько там работы! И подкормить, и подвязать, и прополоть!

Юра раздосадовано поджал губы. Крыть ему было нечем. Отабек уже собирался прощаться до обеда, как вдруг Юра, почти подпрыгнув на месте, бросился к директору. И по тому, как побагровело до свекольного оттенка лицо Якова Абсолемовича, Отабек решил, что у Юры ничего не получится. Но очень кстати две девчонки, совсем малышки, выбежали из гридницы на площадку, от которой вниз к пристани вела главная лестница, и полезли на перила. Директор махнул на Юру рукой и помчался ссаживать их на пол.

— Вот шельмец! — крякнул Осип Борисович. — Не только упёртый, но ещё и удачливый. Всё по-своему переиначит!

Отабек усмехнулся. Точнее и не скажешь.

Возвращаясь к ним, Юра прокричал на бегу:

— Осип Борисович, Осип Борисович! Мне же можно сегодня с Отабеком?

— Уверены, Юрий? — прищурился травовед. — Время собирать сок огонь-травы, а она страсть как жжётся, хоть и не цветок папоротника в руках.

Юра глянул на Отабека, который не смог побороть улыбку, набрал воздуху в грудь и резко выдохнул.

— Я готов, — сказал он.

В теплицах было душновато, но вполне терпимо. Осип Борисович, не преминув заметить, что раньше всё голыми руками делали и ничего, а ожоги и укусы некоторых растений хоть и болезненны, но полезны, сжалился над ребятами и выдал им по паре защитных рукавиц. Напомнив, что и как нужно делать, он понаблюдал за их работой, а потом, явно довольный, удалился полоть огонь-траву.

Отабек подумал было, что хоть они с Юрой и могли бы справиться с огонь-травой, всё же Осип Борисович их пожалел. Выглядит огонь-трава красиво и пахнет приятно, так и хочется сорвать для букета, и всё же обращаться с ней надо осторожно. Её сок очень ядовит, и, попав на кожу, оставляет страшные ожоги. Собирать его — целое искусство, требующее ловкости, сноровки и терпения. Трудно было представить себе что-то более жгучее и опасное, чем огонь-трава. 

А с длинными лианами кувшиночника волшебного хоть пришлось попотеть, но вскоре Юра и Отабек к ним приноровились. Работали слаженно, аккуратно ловя и подвязывая рвущиеся в разные стороны плети, и сам собой завязался разговор, от растений быстро перейдя на темы, более любопытные обоим. О семьях, учёбе, о жизни странствующих студентов. Травоведение занимало Юру не в пример меньше рассказа о путешествии по Великим Равнинам, о защитной вывертней-кочевников и их способностях, и Отабек в душе тихо посмеивался над отсутствием у него энтузиазма к ботанике. Юре, с его вспыльчивым, но отходчивым нравом, быстрой реакцией, острым умом гораздо ближе были Преображения и Защита от чёрной магии. Возможно, тут не обошлось без семейного влияния. Маргарита Николаевна была вовсе не первым в их роду мракоборцем и, Отабек был в этом уверен, не последним.

В душной, прогретой солнцем теплице Отабека окутало чувство близости, какого-то непостижимого родства вопреки всем различиям.

За разговорами они незаметно для себя перешли к прополке — уже в оранжерее, и так, наверное, и болтали бы, приводя в порядок кадку за кадкой, поддон за поддоном, не вернись Осип Борисович.

— Кикимора зелёная, я думал, вы ушли давно! К обеду звонили, а вы, видать, и не слышали. То-то Ягина Казимировна у меня интересовалась, куда, дескать, я её любимого ученичка запрятал. А я-то тоже, гриб червивый, не догадался, что вы тут у меня. Что, часов-то не наблюдаете? — Он засмеялся и шикнул: — А ну марш, марш отсюда!

Пожимая плечами, веселясь нелепой ситуации — надо же, забыть про обед! — они выбежали из теплиц в Гномий садик и, не сговариваясь, протянули руки к одному из бутонов. Гном, стоявший по соседству, кровожадно клацнул зубами, но до пальцев не достал. Из теплиц тут же показалось недовольное лицо Осипа Борисовича.

— Это кто мне тут гномов обижает, а? От кого у них зубы уже крошатся? Вы вот так смело цветок папоротника рвите, коли не боитесь, что вас до тла сожжёт! — Юра и Отабек виновато опустили головы, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться ещё сильнее. — Ну вот что, голубчики, в качестве наказания за небрежное отношение к бессловесным обитателям школы идите-ка в архивы и, будьте любезны, составьте список всех растений, чья пора цветения приходится на нынешнее время. Да-да, на последнюю четверть июня, именно. Полный список. — Решив, видимо, что это слишком мало за зубы гномов, добавил: — И не просто список, а с расширенным перечнем свойств, включая лекарственные свойства разных частей растений и то, как их применяют в зельеварении. Свитки с последним отдадите Ягине Казимировне. Пусть уж на меня не серчает.

Наказание Отабека совсем не расстроило, да и Юру, видимо, тоже: стоило преподавателю вернуться обратно в оранжерею, оба рассмеялись уже не таясь. Отабек не смог бы сказать, с чего вдруг так веселится. Юра хохотал, запрокидывая голову и вытирая ладонью навернувшиеся слёзы, и глядя на него, такого счастливого, Отабек смеялся тоже.

После обеда, снова протопав всю школу сверху донизу, с разрешительным свитком в руках Отабек вошёл в архивы. С тем, что он видел до этого, открывшиеся ему архивы не шли ни в какое сравнение: огромный зал с рядами книжных шкафов, терявшихися вдалеке словно в тумане. Но стол для занятий недалеко от входа был всё тем же: именно под ним накануне спал посапывая утомлённый трудами и знаниями белый тигр Юра.

Юрин вывертень напомнил Отабеку об их Защитниках. Спецкурс по беспалочковой магии и тем паче наказ Осипа Борисовича мгновенно отодвинулись на второй план.

— Помнишь, — начал Отабек, пытаясь уловить не до конца оформившуюся мысль, — ты вчера каталогизировал здесь какую-то книгу, справочник о природе Защитников, их форме? А утром сказал, что там вскользь упомянуты Защитники, подобные твоему? — Юра кивнул. — А что если нам описать твоё облако? Ну, знаешь, с научной точки зрения? Всё же такая редкость: Защитник — и не животное, вообще не живое существо, а… Как там было?..

— Объект неживой природы. — Юрины глаза заблестели. — А что, давай! Напишем про тебя, про меня, опубликуем и прославимся!

— Про меня не надо, — возразил Отабек и почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Поче?.. А. Д-да … Но ты всё равно должен быть соавтором! Без тебя же ничего не вышло бы. Так-с, — сказал Юра и энергично потёр руки, — начнём?

И они начали. Углубившись в ряды книг, набрали источников для теоретической части, а когда сгрузили их на рабочий стол, тот стал походить то ли на античный храм со множеством колонн, то ли на…

— Горы книг, — задумчиво сказал Отабек.

— Леса книг, — поддержал Юра и взлохматил волосы на затылке. — Моря книг. Болота книг.

— И в этих болотах мы утонем…

Почти не глядя на обложки, они вернули на полки бо́льшую часть добытого, оставив на столе только с полдюжины фолиантов.

Усевшись, разложили перед собой свитки пергамента. Посмотрели друг на друга. В Юриных глазах Отабек увидел ту же растерянность и тот же бесконечный поток вопросов, вдруг нахлынувших и на него: о чем писать? как начать? как вообще пишут статьи? как пишут, чтобы и научно, и интересно? Казалось, стоит найти правильное начало, и дело пойдет, слова польются сами собой. Увы, начало не находилось.

Откуда-то из потаённых глубин подсознания Юра извлёк словосочетания «объект и предмет исследования» и «актуальность темы», но легче от этого не стало.

Вздохнув, Отабек развернул свиток и вывел: «Считается, что только у волшебников, обладающих чрезвычайной силой и дарованием, Защитник принимает форму животного. Однако…» На «однако» мысль застопорилась, но тут подключился Юра, и дело со скрипом сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Скрипели перья по пергаменту и мозги в головах.

Расправившись со вступлением, принялись за описание Защитника. С этим было проще: Юре только и нужно было, что произнести заклинание, и над ними вновь повисло знакомое облако-непроливайка. Вот только описание выходило куцым — пара абзацев, и те они всячески растягивали, соревнуясь в эпитетах. Статье явно чего-то не доставало.

В тайне Отабек надеялся, будет достаточно уже и того, что Защитник у Юры не животное, и никто не будет гадать, а почему, собственно, облако? Не дождь, не туман, не яростный шквал ветра? Отабек размышлял над этим и пришёл к выводу, что знает ответ. Его собственный Защитник, белый тигр, был точной копией Юры-вывертня. Отабек надеялся, что Юрино облако взялось по той же причине, произросло и того же чувства, что и тигр Отабека. Но с тех пор как они спустились с Пастушки, Юра ничем не выказал к Отабеку особого отношения. Да, был Юрин рассказ о Китеже и разговоры в теплице, но... Но не было ни взгляда, ни жеста, ни слова, которые напомнили бы о том, что произошло между ними вчера вечером или на рассвете. Это сбивало с толку.

Однако со статьёй, кажется, разделались. Написали достаточно, пора было закругляться. Тем более, что и в животах у них обоих от голода в унисон запели лягушки.

Теперь бы ещё найти кого-нибудь, кто прочтёт статью, даст дельный совет…

— Может быть, к Маргарите Николаевне обратиться? — спросил Отабек, когда, взяв с кухни ужин, они новым маршрутом направились к Пастушке на макушку. — Кто лучше неё разбирается в Защитных чарах?

— Только не это! — ужаснулся Юра. — Она же до скончания века будет припоминать, что нам помогла. И так постоянно радуется тому, какого она хорошего сына родила. Присваивает мои успехи. Не хочу давать ещё один повод.

— Ну тогда…

— А может, ну их всех? У нас великолепная работа, тянет на отдельную книгу! Ну, может, и не на книгу, но на полосу в журнале точно!

Отабек покачал головой.

— Всё же нужно сперва кому-нибудь показать. Может быть, Виктору?

— Фу, Светофорыч, не-е-ет. Он из вредности всё разнесёт в пух и прах.

— Тогда Юри?

— Скажешь тоже! Он добренький, он не признается, если там и правда нужно будет что-то исправить.

Отабек вздохнул — и вдруг его осенило:

— Давай попросим их обоих? Один раскритикует, второй похвалит, а мы сделаем выводы. Кроме того, оба они довольно известные люди, и если у нас будет их поручительство, статью наверняка опубликуют — может быть, не только в России, но даже в Японии?

Юра остановился и поглядел на Отабека, довольно сощурившись.

— Ну ты прям стратег! Да, давай так и поступим.

И хотя Отабека не покидало ощущение, что статья сырая, нужно хотя бы разок перечитать, дать ей вылежаться, он не мог не поддаться Юриному яркому энтузиазму.

Они были в Лихом конце, в части, отданной под занятия Защитой от чёрной магии, когда Юра, вдруг оборвал историю о китеж-градских закоулках, остановился и буркнул:

— Нет, ты глянь. Стоят тут и тискаются. По-моему, надо законодательно запретить старикашкам так вести себя на людях.

Только тогда Отабек их увидел. Юри сидел на перилах открытой галереи. Виктор же, обнимая — или, скорее, придерживая — Юри за талию, носовым платком стирал с его лица то ли сажу, то ли обычную грязь. Что-то ему тихо выговаривал, но явно не всерьёз: Юри продолжал беспечно покачивать ногой и улыбаться.

В этой маленькой сцене не было ничего неприличного, ничего такого, что могло бы смутить даже самого отъявленного поборника устоев и приличий— и все же от неё хотелось отвести взгляд.

Отабек почувствовал, как на руках встают дыбом волоски, украдкой глянул на Юру — тот хмурился и кусал губы, — и крепко сжал пальцы на коробе с ужином. Вдруг стало страшно совершить что-нибудь такое, что Юре тоже захотелось бы… законодательно запретить. Может быть, поэтому он так и ведёт себя с того момента, как они спустились утром с Пастушки? Может быть, он… передумал?..

Отвлекая себя от неприятно резанувшей мысли, Отабек заставил себя переключиться на статью. С одной стороны, случай поговорить подвернулся очень удачный, с другой — не хотелось вмешиваться и давать этим двоим понять, что их заметили.

Решение снова принял Юра. Он картинно откашлялся, привлекая внимание. На секунду Отабеку показалось, что хрупкая связь, объединившая Виктора и Юри, моментально исчезнет, разобьётся, рассыплется по деревянному полу стеклянными осколками.

Ничего подобного не случилось. Виктор только развернулся к ним лицом, а Юри, легко спрыгнув с перил, встал рядом. Даже выражения их лиц остались прежними: Виктор супил брови с показной суровостью, Юри, осоловело моргая, улыбался. Несколько слов, и свиток со статьей перекочевал к первым читателям, благосклонно согласившимся высказать своё мнение. Решив не дожидаться, пока Юра найдёт новый повод для придирки, Отабек распрощался и зашагал в сторону астрономической башни. Через секунду за спиной раздались Юрины шаги.

Остаток пути до лестницы проделали не проронив ни слова. Отабек поднимался первым, держа перед собой короб. Юра шёл следом. Отабек мысленно просил его сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разрушить ставшую невыносимо тягостной тишину. Но Юра молчал. Молчал и Отабек.

Выйдя на площадку и положив короб на пол, Отабек выпрямился — и снова, как всегда на макушке у Пастушки звёзд, замер от открывавшегося вида: синее небо было подёрнуто редкими, начинающими розоветь в закатных лучах перистыми облаками, тоненькими и нежными. Отабек задохнулся от восторга, и на секунду всё стало неважным.

Вдруг в шею ему ткнулся лбом Юра.

Помедлив, Отабек осторожно обнял себя Юриными руками и, аккуратно подбирая слова, спросил:

— Нам это разрешено? Законодательно?

Юра дёрнулся, стиснул Отабека крепче и слегка сконфуженно ответил:

— Ну мы же не какие-нибудь мерзкие старикашки! — После короткой паузы он добавил совсем другим тоном: — Просто Виктор, он… Понимаешь, я же его помню еще до Юри, и… Ну, мне сложно!

Немного подумав, Отабек кивнул.

Наверное, когда твой старший товарищ, на которого хочется равняться, краса и гордость, вдруг влюбляется и перед ликом любви теряет ореол великого героя, становясь просто человеком, принять это бывает не так-то просто.

Отабека немного отпустило, он тихо рассмеялся, высвободился из объятий, и вдвоём с Юрой они принялись устраивать пикник под открытым небом.

Вечер выдался тихим и долгим. Солнце всё пряталось за верхушки леса вдали и никак не могло спрятаться до конца, будто тоже не желало ложиться спать в такую погоду. Потом всё же закатилось, и на тёмно-синем небе тяжёлыми гроздьями повисли звёзды, видные даже сквозь серебристые облака. В воздухе приятно пахло ночной свежестью. И было так легко наконец прикрыть глаза и сделать то, что хотелось целый день и на что никак не хватало смелости.

О книге с картинками Отабек вспомнил, только когда после долгого расставания вернулся к себе в горницу. Перед сном листал, воскрешая в голове прошедшие сутки.

Как удивительно всё повернулось! Вчера он переживал о неудачах, что он бездарь, что Юра общается с ним только потому, что в школе у него не осталось друзей, и что Китеж-град — по общему мнению, место, полное чудес и созданное для чудес, — к нему не благоволит. Сегодня же всё изменилось. Словно он месяц ломился в дверь, и вдруг оказалось, что никакой двери не было и в помине. Не то что двери — стены, забора, где эта дверь только могла бы быть, и то не существовало.

Отабек положил книгу на сундук и, глядя на страницы, на которых снова и снова оживали уже известные ему события, силился поверить в реальность произошедшего — и не мог. Не укладывалось в голове, что столько всего может случиться с человеком за каких-то два дня. Но ведь случилось. И Отабек никак не мог решить, какой же из дней был самым волшебным — тот необыкновенный день, когда он чуть не умер от страха за Юру, когда думал, что предал его, и погибал от ненависти к себе — и вдруг обрел Защитника, и тогда снова чуть не умер, но уже от облегчения и свалившейся удачи. Или день сегодняшний, обыкновенный, заурядный, но до краев полный Китеж-градом, Юрой и почти осязаемым, ярким счастьем. Оно плескалось и бурлило в Отабеке, как отлично приготовленное зелье удачи за секунду до того, как его пора будет снимать с огня.

Отабек замер от внезапно пронзившей его мысли, ясной и чёткой: «Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда». Считать облака, учиться, подвязывать и полоть кувшиночник, придумывать свой спецкурс — а ещё слушать Юрины рассказы об истории Китеж-града, обсуждать с ним местных, включая преподавателей и, в будущем, наверное, учеников, вместе обдумывать статьи, и вообще — всё вместе. Здесь.

Навсегда остаться в славном граде Китеже, который наконец-то принял его, в котором он наконец-то чувствует себя дома.

***

У Юры было много любимых дел, и поспать среди них находилось на почётном втором месте, после встреч на макушке у Пастушки. А если бы в Китеж-граде ставили оценки за умение нежиться в постели, он и здесь был бы отличником. И этим предметом занимался бы с гораздо большим рвением, чем прочими! Ежеутренне получал бы высший балл за артистизм. Приоткрыть один глаз, зажмуриться, потом открыть другой. Потянуться до сладкой истомы во всём теле, зевнуть и, свернувшись калачиком, смежить веки и лечь досыпать.

Однако из школьных предметов, хотя бы чуть-чуть приблизившихся ко сну по своей сути, были только предсказания, которые Юре были вовсе не по душе. То чай какой-то пить надо, то, на старших курсах, дымом дышать. И видения во время такого магического сна приходили чаще тревожные, муторные — такие поди ещё растолкуй. То ли дело сейчас! Утренний сон, легкий как паутинка, когда понимаешь, что спишь и при этом сам сочиняешь себе реальность.

Вот Юра с Отабеком несутся на коньках по зимнему льду узких каналов, совсем не похожих на широкий Светлояр, а вокруг сияют огни новогодних гирлянд. А вот — выступают вместе на конференции по Защите от чёрной магии с докладом, и им рукоплещут волшебники всех континентов. Или — пробираются сквозь дикую сельву Амазонки, ища какой-то волшебный цветок, направо и налево отбиваясь от неведомых зубастых и клыкастых тварей, празднуют победу над каждым чудовищем самым приятным из возможных способов. Наяву Юра на такое пока не осмелился, боялся облажаться и поэтому ждал инициативы от Отабека. Во сне же Юра притягивал его к себе, проводя кончиками пальцев по выбритому и от того такому приятно-колкому затылку, заглядывал в глаза и целовал. Глубоко и сильно.

Впрочем, это могли быть и джунгли Непала. Здесь у Юры особенных предпочтений не было.

Он лежал, закинув руки за голову, нежился в постели и жмурился от удовольствия. День вчера выдался просто потрясающий. Сколько всего он узнал от Отабека — прежде всего о его жизни и семье. Оказывается, когда бабушка его маленького учила колдовать, она ставила его босиком прямо на землю — дескать, так легче почувствовать магию. Чуднó. А ещё Отабек показывал и как колдовать без палочки.

Вот бы так было всегда.

Дремота слетела с Юры в одно мгновение. В голове окончательно сложился план, в осуществлении которого он не сомневался.

Он соскочил с кровати, наскоро умылся и оделся. Глянул на часы и удивился: едва минуло семь, а он вот совершенно выспался. Хотя проспал всего-то часа четыре. Они досидели с Отабеком до глубокой ночи, потом долго не могли разойтись и провожали друг друга уже в предрассветных сумерках, И уже у себя в горнице Юра валялся в постели, предаваясь фантазиям и представляя, как сложится новый день. И следующий за ним, и послеследующий. Перспективы рисовались радужные.

Но время мечтать прошло, наступило время действовать.

Он решил, то прежде всего нужно поговорить с матерью. Правда, где искать её, не имел ни малейшего представления. Что, если её вообще нет сейчас в Китеж-граде? Что если она в каком-нибудь патруле и ищет бездушников? Или, того хуже, с отчётом в Сухаревой башне?

А может быть, она в такую рань просто спит, и тогда вообще непонятно, где искать — Юра даже не знал, где она остановилась. Могла и у кого-нибудь из старых приятелей в Выселках.

Азарт немного спал. Юра покружил по Лихому концу, раздумывая не разбудить ли Виктора. Но где Виктор, там и Юри. Наверняка ведь они вместе. От этой мысли Юре опять стало муторно. Конечно, они, как говорит дедушка, ещё присматриваются друг к другу, но присматриваются до того пристально, что только дырки взглядом друг в друге не провертели.

Вчера на Анчуткином балкончике вышло неловко… Не из-за этих двоих, нет, из-за самого Юры и из-за того, что он им — ну да, позавидовал. Тому, как всё у них легко и просто. Ну и ещё в непонятной ситуации кто как себя ведет, а Юра шутит. Часто неудачно. И вчера его шуточка чуть боком не вышла. Причём ему самому. Очень грубо получилось, грубо и глупо, а он даже понял это не сразу.

Поёжившись, он сунул руки в карманы — и рассмеялся. «Эх ты, чародей, ученик чародея», — снова вспомнил он дедушкину присказку и вытащил из кармана маленький красный клубочек. Загадал найти Маргариту Плисецкую и ринулся вслед за поскакавшим по дощатому полу, по ступенькам клубочку — прочь из Лихого конца, вниз, прямиком к причалу.

Истуканы шарахались в разные стороны, персонажи росписей на стенах неодобрительно цокали языками и качали головами. Когда клубочек остановился, Юра сунул его обратно в карман. Возможно, мама и впрямь где-то в Выселках, и он заозирался в поисках лодки.

Вдруг его окатило волной холодных брызг, и на деревянные мостки взлетела белобрысая девчонка. Юра вытер лицо от воды: перед ним сидела его мать.

— Пришёл поплавать? А мне говорили, вы с приятелем — Отабеком, правильно? — с утра на Пастушке медитируете. Тоже хорошо — и медитация, и триста ступенек вверх и потом вниз. Облака, опять же.

Она смотрела на него, ехидно щурясь.

— Триста три, — машинально поправил он. Вчера у него была возможность ещё раз их пересчитать, когда они с Отабеком поднимались. Потом он опомнился и тупо спросил: — Кто говорил? Почему облака?

Конечно, никакого секрета не было в том, что они с Отабеком дружат — что тут скрытничать, не с Виктором же ему водиться… Теперь особенно. Но она так сказала это — «с приятелем», — как будто ей было известно что-то такое. Особенное. Какая-то Юрина слабость, за которую можно его ухватить и… А ещё облака. Конечно, это она догадалась о форме Юриного Защитника, но не могла же она вот так взять и сопоставить, это же… Неужели всё так прозрачно, неужели все видят?.. Юру затопило что-то странное и липкое, а щёки при этом обдало жаром. Спустя мгновение, он понял, что это стыд.

— Кто говорил? Да уж мне успели доложить: и директор, и Осин Берёзыч. Василиса сказала, что способности у него очень средние, хотя, по-моему, он ей просто очень понравился. А дед-травовед его очень хвалил. И Старая Карга. То есть Яга. То есть — а, леший и кикимора, как же её… Ягина Казимировна. Хороший, дескать, мальчик, достойный. Из хорошей семьи. А ты-то мог бы и сам с матерью родной поделиться, а? Ночь со мной просидел, а ни словечка не сказал. — Она снова брызнула на него водой, но Юра только дёрнулся и не ответил. — Эй, отомри. Всё же хорошо!

Юре хорошо не было. Она как будто потрогала его прямо за сердце мокрыми, скользкими пальцами.

Разговоры, прикосновения, вольные и невольные, взгляды — всё, что было между ним и Отабеком, Юре хотелось запомнить навсегда и спрятать как драгоценное сокровище в кованом сундуке с большим замком, навсегда сохранить в секрете в самом дальнем углу самой тайной секции архива, чтобы ни у кого в целом мире не было туда доступа, чтобы это было только их. Потому что это важное, может быть, самое важное, что у него только было в жизни, самое секретное — секретнее, чем само существование волшебства. А она сейчас вывалила это перед ним как что-то… обыкновенное.

Он на секунду подумал, что плачет, но вспомнил, что у него лицо в каплях воды из озера.

— Да что ты в самом деле? — сказала она резче. — Если ты из-за Защитника, то не расскажу я никому. А люди — люди удивительно ненаблюдательны. Казалось бы, профессура, а два и два сложить не могут. Уверяю тебя, твоё облако с Алтыном никто не соотнёс. Хотя если ты предпочитаешь умалчивать о своём… приятеле, на твоём месте я бы придумала какую-нибудь правдоподобную историю.

Опять этот «приятель». С заминкой ещё. Юра достаточно её знал, чтобы понять, что она специально. Непонятно только зачем — уязвить, показать над ним власть, или просто для неё это всё несерьёзно?.. Но он успел взять себя в руки.

— Я по делу вообще-то.

— А я уж обрадовалась, думала ты поплавать с матерью пришел, — снова ехидно фыркнула она.

Юра не поддался.

— Раз я теперь могу вызывать Защитника, значит, могу быть и стажёром, так? Отправиться в путешествие? Так?

Взгляд Маргариты Плисецкой похолодел, в голосе прорезались стальные нотки начальницы мракоборцев.

— Тебе нет семнадцати. До совершеннолетия речи о путешествиях и других школах не может быть.

— Я могу отправиться в путешествие с Отабеком.

— Что? Нет. Он едва старше тебя. Да, опытнее, да, владеет беспалочковой магией, да, жил с вывертнями и болтался по Европе. — Юра моргнул. О Европе Отабек не рассказал ему даже вчера в теплицах. — Что ты так на меня смотришь? Я здесь по работе, но о приятеле своего сына успела навести справки. — Юра скрипнул зубами. — И я говорю тебе: нет.

— Почему? Я же выполнил все условия.

— Юра. Нет. Просто нет. — Она явно начинала терять терпение. Юра уже понимал, что едва ли получится договориться, но не мог просто взять и оставить в покое хорошую идею.

— Если это из-за отца…

— Твой отец здесь ни при чем. Ты же не собираешься отправляться на Кудыкину гору и приручать диких драконов, так что… Нет, Юра. Что хочешь делай. Хочешь, настраивай против меня дедушку. Хотя он и так со мной не разговаривает из-за того, что я оставила тебя в школе, тоже считает, что ты уже вырос и оперился… Вот что хочешь. Нет. Ни с твоим Отабеком, ни одному. Нет и всё.

С этими словами она резко спрыгнула с мостков и исчезла под водой, как всегда оставив последнее слово в разговоре за собой.

Юрины плечи опустились. Зря он вообще на что-то надеялся. Развернувшись, он побрёл к лестнице. В голове толпились, пихая друг друга локтями, планы, которым теперь не суждено было сбыться, он отмахивался от них, а они продолжали назойливо лезть, раздражали и злили ещё сильнее.

Ну почему?! Он же всё сделал! Всё, что от него зависело!

— Юра! — Мать вынырнула и окликнула его. — Послушай. Ты же хотел к нам в отдел, в Башню. Пойдёшь?

Юра попытался заглянуть ей в лицо, но блики солнца, плясавшие на воде, нещадно слепили глаза.

— С Отабеком? — спросил он, сощурившись — смотреть сквозь ресницы было не так больно.

Она окинула его долгим взглядом и сказала серьёзно:

— Если без него никак.

Это было, конечно, совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал.

— Ладно. Я согласен — но только с Отабеком, — хмуро кивнул он.

— Ты так уверен, что он согласится?

— Я найду аргументы, — сказал Юра. Подумал немного и выдавил: — Спасибо.

Больше ему здесь делать было нечего. Доски мостков упруго пружинили под ногами, но Юра шёл, не сбавляя темпа. Да, он пока не совершеннолетний — ни по закону простецов, ни даже по закону волшебников. Однако возраст — это временный недостаток, а со знаниями у Юры всё в порядке, и даже Защитник теперь есть — и какой Защитник! Чего не хватает, так это опыта, но опыт, как известно, дело наживное. Лишь бы было где его набираться.

Юра бежал всё выше и выше по многочисленным лестницам и переходам, изученным вдоль и поперек до самого последнего сучка и выщерблинки, и с каждым шагом в нём росло и рвалось наружу яростное веселье. Мыслями он унёсся в неизвестное, в будущее, притаившееся за поворотом. Раньше… Должно быть, раньше он и правда не был готов покинуть школу, поэтому и не смог настоять на своём и договориться с матерью. Но не теперь. Стажировка в Сухаревой Башне манила его страшно, но дух захватывало от окончательно вызревшего решения.

Если вдруг так случится, что мать передумает и откажется от своих слов совсем, да даже если откажется приглашать Отабека, путешествие всё равно состоится.

***

Юрин топот на лестнице раздался в тот момент, когда Отабек уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы начинать волноваться и, может быть, отправиться на поиски. Но вот Юра влетел на открытую площадку: волосы растрёпаны, в глазах огонь. Он тут же начал что-то говорить, хватанул слишком много воздуха и закашлялся.

Отабек огляделся, похлопал себя по карманам, но не нашел ни кружки, ни кувшина. Тогда он сложил ладони ковшом — под его взглядом они наполнились водой, — и сунул Юре под нос. Тот, обхватив пальцы Отабека, сделал несколько глотков и вдруг сунул лицо в воду, умываясь. Отабек вздрогнул от неожиданности, по рукам побежали мурашки — не мурашки даже, тонкие острые иголочки волной прошлись от кончиков пальцев по всему телу.

Сморщив по-кошачьи нос, Юра фыркнул, чихнул и, залившись краской, кажется, окончательно пришёл в себя.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Ловко же ты… Научишь?

— Да чему тут учиться? Да я и оказывал уже… Ну вот ты же можешь наполнить водой чашку? — Юра кивнул. — Так это то же самое, только наполняешь не сосуд, а собственные ладони, которые тоже — суть сосуд.

— Да не этому! Как у тебя без палочки получается, без, там, пассов каких-нибудь, без заклинаний… Я попробовал вчера, перед сном, но ничего не вышло.

— Ну, как… — Отабек задумчиво провел рукой по волосам. Второй день уже, а он так и не мог привыкнуть к тому, что умение обходиться без палочки было в цивилизованном, по общему мнению, мире чем-то из ряда вон. Наоборот, он время от времени забывал, а потом с удивлением вспоминал, что ему нет больше необходимости учиться традиционной волшбе. Хотя, конечно, раз он остаётся в Китеж-граде, палочку нужно освоить. — Ты прибежал, запыхался — явно хотел пить. И я просто… исполнил твоё желание, — развел рукам Отабек.

— Пожелал он, — фыркнул Юра. — Ты что, внук щуки Прокофьевны? Ну-ка, ну-ка, жабры-то у тебя хоть есть? — И Юра пробежался кончиками пальцев по шее Отабека.

— Какая щука, какие жабры, Юра? — удивился Отабек и потрогал Юрин лоб. Голову ему напекло, что ли?.. И когда только?

Юра не унимался:

— Да, говорят, жила у нас тут одна. Тоже желания исполняла направо и налево. Сама в сети лезла лишь бы желание кому исполнить. Ну так что насчёт жабер… жабров… Вот про то, что у рыб нет зуб, это я помню, а как же там насчет жабрей-то?! Как сказать, леший их съешь?! — спросил Юра и, не дождавшись ответа от опешившего Отабека, захохотал. Глядя на него, Отабек не мог сдержать улыбки, хотя снова не понимал, что стало причиной веселья. Не в жабрах же дело.

Отсмеявшись, Юра утянул Отабека к балюстраде и так притиснул к перилам, что волей-неволей Отабеку пришлось на них взгромоздиться. Отабек твёрдо знал, что резное и от того легкое на вид ограждение на самом деле очень крепкое, и всё же вниз смотреть опасался. Под ложечкой засосало. И высоко, и Юра совсем близко. На твёрдой земле было бы проще. Юра вклинился между расставленных ног Отабека, которыми тот, для надежности, зацепился за балясины. Зрачки у Юры почти полностью поглотили радужку — только по краю оставался тонкий зелёный ободок. Казалось, Юра и сам ошалел от своей прыти, но позиций не сдавал. Обнял Отабека за талию и прижал к себе ещё теснее.

— Слушай, Бек, у меня отличные новости, просто замечательные, — затараторил он, смотря в глаза близко-близко. — Можно поехать в Москву, в Сухареву башню, на стажировку, представляешь?! Теперь можно! Больше не нужно будет киснуть здесь, в Китеже, наконец можно заняться чем-то интересным! А как закончится стажировка, то и мир посмотреть. Здорово как, да, Бек?

У Отабека закружилась голова, и он вцепился в перила мертвой хваткой. Острый край впился в ладони, и боль немного его отрезвила.

Вот ведь как. Как он там думал? Всегда-всегда?..

Его «всегда-всегда» длилось один день и одну ночь.

Юра уезжает.

В том, что он уедет, Отабек не сомневался. Если уж возможность появилась. Юра ведь всегда этого хотел, всегда только об этом и говорил — сколько Отабек его знает. Целый месяц. А кажется, что всю жизнь... Со всем, что уже выпало на долю Отабека, это было до чёртиков странное ощущение. Конечно, Юре хочется посмотреть мир — у его столько планов и желаний…

Отабек постарался успокоиться. Может, Юра и уезжает, но кто сказал, что прямо сегодня? Может быть, через неделю. А, может быть, и вообще к сентябрю — к новому учебному году. Это было бы логично.

Отабек набрал воздуха в грудь и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Юра нахмурился, выражение его лица изменилось, из восторженного став сосредоточенным. Он сделал шажок в сторону и выглянул из-за плеча Отабека, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Наплевав на высоту и осторожность, на равновесие, которое удавалось держать едва-едва, Отабек с усилием оторвал руку от перил, обнял Юру за плечи и тоже оглянулся.

Сперва он не понял, на что смотреть, всё было вроде бы как обычно. Выселки по-прежнему прятались за кронами сосен. На площади, плавно переходившей в пристань, было чуть более людно, чем обычно, ну так день обещал быть знойным, и вполне вероятно, что многие горожане решили покончить с делами пораньше, чтобы переждать жару в теньке.

Но тут вода в озере пошла мелкой рябью, потом сразу — крупными волнами, и у дальнего берега из воды всплыло огромное судно. К мачте крепилось квадратное полотнище паруса белого цвета, на котором, не пожалев алой краски, изобразили солнце. Подобным же образом — только на гораздо более скромном корабле, без живописного паруса, — в школу прибыл из Москвы и Отабек. А это, надо полагать, какая-то официальная делегация…

— Вот это да! — тихо рассмеялся Юра, ткнувшись лбом Отабеку в плечо. — Напрочь из головы вон! И ведь не где-то, на астрономической башне, на самой Пастушке звёзд целый месяц торчу, а — забыл. Ну вот как есть забыл. И ты тоже хорош, чародей, ученик чародея!

Отабек прикинул в уме время, что это мог быть за официальный повод, связанный с астрономией. Вариантов было немного. Собственно, только один, если тут тоже празднуют…

— Летнее солнцестояние? — спросил он.

— Оно самое. — Юрино лицо сияло так, что было больно смотреть.

***

— В прошлые разы дедушка приезжал за мной в мае, после экзаменов, и всё веселье проходило мимо меня. Так что получается, что впереди моя первая купальская ночь. И твоя, наверное, да? Ты раньше никогда не праздновал?

— Да нет, где бы?

— Ну, с теми вывертнями в Америке. Или вот в Европе… Ты не рассказывал, но я слышал… — Юра осёкся. Про Европу у него вырвалось само собой, он не был уверен, что стоит упоминать о том, что узнал не от Отабека. Но тот, казалось, осведомлённости Юры не придал значения.

— В Шармбатоне свои праздники, и я не застал там ни один. Да и пробыл я там… не помню уже, с неделю, кажется. Так, осмотрелся…

— А почему?

— Шармбатон, как выяснилось на месте, значит «волшебная палочка». И от странствующих студентов они ждут виртуозного владения. А ты знаешь, что у меня с волшебными палочками отношения не вот чтобы хорошие. Учить меня там никто не взялся. До Хогвартса я не доехал, а вот в Дурмштранг… В Дурмштранг меня не приняли, — помрачнев, добавил Отабек.

— Им же хуже! — фыркнул Юра и замер. Его поразила мысль, которая раньше почему-то ни разу не приходила в голову. Что Отабек мог запросто не добраться до Китеж-града, а остаться в любой из этих школ, или навсегда поселиться с вывертнями в Америке. И так бы они с Юрой и не встретились. Он повёл плечом, прогоняя неприятное чувство. — Значит, впереди наша первая купальская ночь! Эх, ни фляги у меня нет, ни кувшина, ни даже кружки!

— Зачем они?

— Сегодня можно всех встречных-поперечных обливать водой. Даже преподавателей. Даже директора. Даже мракоборцев! И ничего за это не будет. Ну, по идее… — уже не так уверенно добавил Юра, но тут же прислушался и дёрнул Отабека за рукав. — О, слышишь, кто-то поднимается по лестнице? — Внизу действительно раздались шаги. — Давай его обольём!

— Знаешь, мне не очень нравится эта мысль, — возразил Отабек. — Что если…

— Но это же традиция такая! Да не бойся ты, сегодня можно, правда! Ты с той стороны, а я с этой. Давай! — крикнул Юра, и, когда на лестнице показалась фигура, выстрелил в неё водой из палочки, облив с головы до ног.

Только по тому, как враз закаменело лицо Отабека, Юра понял, что зря настаивал на точном соблюдении традиций. Не всегда надо соблюдать, иногда стоит и отступить. Но исправить положение было уже нельзя.

***

Василиса Ярославна ступила на площадку совершенно мокрая — воды Юра для неё не пожалел. Потемневшие от влаги волосы облепили лицо, и впервые Отабек заметил, что она не такая уж и старая, просто… именно про таких женщин говорят «сущая ведьма». Она окинула их с Юрой стальным взглядом и резко взмахнула палочкой. Платье её и седые волосы — на самом ли деле седые? — всколыхнулись и улеглись на место уже сухими. Казалось бы, всё закончилось и последствия неудачной шутки устранены, но Отабек чувствовал, что соблюдение купальских традиций всё же выйдет ему немножко боком.

— Отабек, — на удивление любезно произнесла Василиса Ярославна, — пришла попросить вас об одолжении. Вы не могли бы, как позавтракаете, подняться ко мне в Рябиновую светлицу и показать ваши умения? Кажется, вы успели удивить ими всех, кроме меня. Я была бы очень благодарна за демонстрацию.

Таким тоном не просят, таким приказывают. Отабек мог бы начать возражать, но совсем портить отношения с ней не хотелось, и он кивнул.

— Ну, тогда завтракать, а потом на ворожбу? — улыбнулся Юра. На него, казалось, кинжальные взгляды Василисы Ярославны не возымели никакого действия.

— Вы, Юра, будете заняты. Вас искала Маргарита Николаевна по какому-то важному делу. — Отабек заметил, как расширились от недоумения Юрины глаза. И верно, он ведь только виделся с мамой, что могло случиться?.. — Риточка просила вас поторопиться, — добавила Василиса Ярославна. — Идите прямиком к ней.

С Пастушки спускались гуськом: Василиса Ярославна будто плыла впереди, за ней нога за ногу плёлся поникший Юра, последним шёл Отабек. Оказавшись у подножия лестницы, Юра, украдкой взглянув на удаляющуюся фигуру ворожеи, быстро обнял Отабека, клюнул в щёку и побежал за красным клубком.

Отабек остался один и снова почувствовал себя покинутым. Он успел так привыкнуть к Юре за последнюю пару дней, что теперь его отсутствие ощущалось особенно остро.

Он поднял глаза и огляделся. И впервые заметил, как с росписи на стене ему послала воздушный поцелуй молодая волшебница, а истукан в коридоре, по которому только что убежал Юра, приветственно поднял деревянный картуз. Отабек махнул им обоим в ответ, усмехнулся.

Нет, здесь, в Китеж-граде, он никогда больше не будет один.

Может статься, ещё и съехать от излишнего общения и внимания захочется!

***

Клубочек привел Юру в Тёмную — единственное помещение во всем Китеж-граде, где ставни на окнах хоть и существовали, но никогда не открывались, а зал освещался сотнями свечей под потолком и на стенах, отчего вид у этого то ли класса, то ли гимнастического зала был по-настоящему зловещим. Использовалась Тёмная только и исключительно для тренировок, в ней можно было практиковать любые заклинания без ущерба для школы и её обитателей. Здесь старшекурсникам рассказывали о Непростительных заклинаниях, здесь проходили дополнительные занятия у тех, кто планировал связать жизнь с Отделом волшебного правопорядка. И стены хранили не только воспоминания, но вполне и живые свидетельства этих тренировок и упражнений — выжженные кое-где части брёвен, вывороченные с корнем подсвечники… В августе, к началу учебного года Тёмную приводили в порядок, но к концу она всегда выглядела малоприятно.

Маргарита Николаевна стояла у окованных металлическими пластинами тяжёлых дверей, несмотря на недавние купания, с совершенно сухой головой и в наглухо, до самого подбородка застёгнутом сюртуке. Плащ она небрежно накинула на ручку двери в форме головы дракона.

Сейчас у Юры язык бы не повернулся ни назвать ее матерью, ни тем более мамой. Она была его потенциальной начальницей, а впереди его ждало, судя по всему, собеседование. На фоне Маргариты Николаевны он почувствовал себя совершенно несобранным, не готовым к той чести, которую совсем недавно требовал себе оказать.

Маргарита Николаевна окинула его взглядом оценивающим, а то и вовсе презрительным, открыла дверь, и нутро Тёмной поглотило её. Юра некультурно шмыгнул носом и на всякий случай всё же вынул из рукава волшебную палочку, хоть и обозвал себя вполголоса параноиком.

То, что это не паранойя, а интуиция, которая не подвела, Юра понял сразу: он едва успел закрыть дверь, тишиной отрезая их от обычной размеренной жизни Китеж-града, наполненной шепотками, шумом ветра в листве и птичьими голосами, как на него обрушился град заклинаний. Сперва простых, вроде «остолбеней», но вскоре Юре пришлось поднапрячь память и вспомнить, чему их учили на Защите. Маргарита Николаевна брала Юру на измор, ничем иным её рвения испытать на нём всевозможные заклинания он объяснить не мог.

Через некоторое время — Юра ни за что не смог бы сказать, прошло ли несколько минут или несколько часов, — Маргарита Николаевна подняла руку и, выпустив с кончика палочки сноп сигнальных искр, остановила бой.

— Плохо, Юра, очень плохо, — сказала она. Юра, тяжело дыша, едва на неё не вызверился, но Маргарита Николаевна шмякнула перед ним короб с едой, и он понял, что гораздо больше хочет есть и пить, чем ругаться.

— Чем плохо? — спросил он, когда утолил голод и, немного успокоившись, решил, что стоит хотя бы узнать, что она имеет в виду.

— Ты защищаешься, — припечатала Маргарита Николаевна. — Всё время в обороне. Ни разу не попытался перейти в наступление. Я тебе даже открывалась несколько раз, но ты не воспользовался преимуществом. — Она покачала головой. — Плохо. Надо поговорить с Виктором, чтобы устраивал вам состязания какие-нибудь. Я слышала, в некоторых школах давно уже учредили дуэльные клубы.

Юра помолчал, переваривая сказанное. А он-то в глубине души опасался зашибить ее ненароком. Она же всё-таки мама… Хоть и Маргарита Николаевна. Но такую поди зашибёшь. Если она с ним так, если ему ещё поблажки давала… Юра фыркнул, поджал губы.

— Давай ещё, — сказал он, вставая и стряхивая на пол крошки.

— Юра, конечно, на выезды тебя бы никто не стал отправлять, но я правда не думаю…

Он не стал дожидаться прямого отказа, ударил первым. Начался раунд второй их дуэли, правил в которой они так и не обговорили.

Бой набирал обороты, Юру затопили ярость и обида, и они мешали мыслить ясно. Он опробовал всё, что знал, но без особого результата. Ему было нужно, просто жизненно необходимо одержать над ней верх. От этого буквально зависела его дальнейшая судьба. Он набрал воздуху в грудь и уже почти выдохнул заклинание. Страшное и тёмное. Применить его было бы непростительно — не только из-за названия, не только по отношению к матери. Страшное «тер-р-рзаю», о котором он читал и которое ни разу в жизни не произнёс вслух даже без палочки, чуть было не сорвалось с губ в запале. Юра на долю секунды замер, а потом, признавая поражение, выпустил из кончика палочки белый огонёк.

— Ладно, — сказал он, тяжело опускаясь на пол, и потёр лицо ладонями. — Хорошо. Твоя взяла.

Маргарита Николаевна убрала палочку в рукав и без церемоний села на пол рядом с Юрой.

— Молодец, — сказала она. Юра посмотрел на мать удивленно — не ослышался ли? — но она явно имела в виду то, что сказала. У Юры сдавило горло. Он не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь вот так его хвалила. — Не дать себе сболтнуть лишнего, сдержаться и не совершить непоправимое… Наверное, это я не права, а все вокруг правы: ты действительно вырос.

— Наконец-то заметила, — буркнул Юра и кривовато улыбнулся. — Отабека тоже будешь так проверять?

— Нет. Скажу тебе честно, я не горю желанием брать его к нам. Но если он согласится, то будет достаточно грамоты, которую выдадут ему в Китеже. Нам в Отделе не помешает волшебник, владеющий беспалочковой магией.

— Вот как значит, да? Меня по всей школьной программе Защиты от чёрной магии прогнала, а его так просто, за здорово живёшь?

— Не ершись, — сказала мать и потрепала Юру по волосам. Он вывернулся из-под её рууки — но скорее из принципа, а не потому, что ему было неприятно. — Ты с ним говорил? Он согласен?

Юра задумался, вспоминая утренний разговор. Сказать-то он сказал, но вот ответа услышать не успел…

— Точно не знаю… Но, думаю, согласен. Конечно! Что он забыл в Китеже? Теперь, когда у нас есть Защитники и когда ему перезачтут ворожбу, он наверняка согласится.

Мама ничего не ответила, но Юра не придал значения её молчанию: неожиданно для себя он снова унёсся мыслями в ближайшее и, он надеялся, счастливое будущее.

— Ты уже собрал вещи? — спросила Маргарита Николаевна, вставая и взмахом палочки приводя в порядок одежду.

— Что? Зачем? — удивился Юра.

— Отчаливаем завтра, — деловито ответила она.

— Уже? А бездушники? Разве всех поймали?

— Кроме тех, кто напал вчера на вас, других обнаружить не удалось. Твой… Отабек, похоже, разметал их в стороны так качественно, что мы следов найти не можем. Обыскали весь лес и окрестности, но так и не обнаружили места, которое могло бы их породить. Здесь ни болот, ни топей толком и нет, а то, что есть, не выглядит мерзким и отвратительным. Откуда они взялись у самого Китежа, что их привлекло, остаётся только гадать. Так что раз ты готов, после обеда собери вещи и оставь у меня. Завтра отправишься с нами. А пока…

Пока началась вторая часть Юриного испытания, более лёгкая, но и неизмеримо более нудная: теперь его экзаменовали устно, и экзаменовка коснулась всего, что только могло быть мало-мальски связано с работой Отдела по волшебному правопорядку. Включая быт и нравы простецов… Ой, это же невежливо и нарушает права простецов. Простых людей, то есть. 

Даже о каких-то «мобильниках» речь зашла. И тут Юра немного поплыл: он помнил про автомобили, но мобильники, тот же корень… Маленькие автомобильчики?..

После того как мать снизошла до разъяснения, Юра долго недоумевал, зачем это лично ему. Ну правда, зачем, когда всегда можно яблочко по блюдечку запустить?..

***

Интересно, как в одно мгновение меняются роли: вот уже Отабек учительствует, ища подход, объясняя и уговаривая попробовать, а Василиса Ярославна старается его умения перенять. Надо сказать, что без особого успеха. Конечно, у Отабека не было ровно никакого опыта преподавания. Как учить тому, что сам считаешь простым и естественным? Кое-что он уже показывал Юре, и у того немного получалось — особенно когда он переставал слишком сосредотачиваться на успехе и вообще забывал, что может с чем-то не справиться. Но с Юрой было просто, с Василисой Ярославной просто не было, кажется, никогда. Возможно, дело как раз в её скепсисе?

Роли переменились, но что осталось неизменным, так это то, что в неудачах снова оказывался виноват Отабек. Она ничего не говорила напрямую, но исподволь выразилась очень ясно. Посоветовала, когда Отабек будет писать бабушке, спросить её совета, раз уж сам он по части методики несколько… хм… несостоятелен.

Отабек вздохнул, согласился — и твёрдо решил впредь всё общение с Василисой Ярославной свести к абсолютному нулю. Неясно как, ведь столкнуться им придётся не единожды, но постараться было просто необходимо.

Однако она вдруг смягчилась, положила руку Отабеку на плечо и предложила для занятий с будущими учениками использовать светлицы здесь же, в Чаровницком конце, рядом с её классами по ворожбе. Отабек энергично замотал головой. Он и сам не смог бы сказать, кивает или отказывается от предложенного, но надеялся, что раз вслух ничего не произнёс, то за такой ответ с него потом и не спросят. А если спросят, можно будет отговориться, мол, совсем иное имел в виду. 

Не ограничившись этим предложением, Василиса Ярославна сжала его плечо покрепче и предложила то, что в голове совсем уж не укладывалось: заглядывать к ней почаще.

Она хотела уже тащить Отабека инспектировать обещанные классы, как, возвещая начало обеда, раздался звон обеденного колокола. Отабек опрометью кинулся к гриднице.

Надо же, как любопытно: вчера он колокольного звона в обед даже не заметил, а сегодня тот был для него как самая красивая музыка.

У дверей в гридницу Отабек немного замедлил ход — ведь несолидно же являться к будущему начальству (или уже нынешнему? Как бы еще узнать?..) запыхавшимся. Остановился. Провёл ладонью по волосам.

Да и Юра наверняка уже обедает…

Но Юры не было. Народу вообще было мало, и, в отличие от дня вчерашнего, ни одного жителя Выселок. Директор, несколько преподавателей, включая Ягину Казимировну и Осипа Борисовича, пара студентов, Отабеку незнакомых, а ещё Виктор и Юри. Все они обернулись на Отабека, кто-то, как травовед и зельевар, смотрели с благосклонным приятием, кто-то, как директор, строго, почти сурово, а кто-то безразлично. Только Юри приветственно махнул ему рукой, приглашая садиться рядом.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Мы как раз говорили о тебе.

— Привет. В смысле? — спросил Отабек мысленно подбираясь. Досужие разговоры о собственной персоне его всегда пугали.

— Ну, то есть про вас с Юрой… — Должно быть, Юри понял, что подобрал не совсем подходящие слова, потому что щёки у него порозовели.

— О том, что из вас вышла хорошая команда, — пришёл на помощь Виктор. — Знакомы вы всего — сколько? Месяц? А уже работаете в паре и вот, статью написали. Отличная статья, кстати, вышла. Очень толковая! Хоть сейчас в типографию!

— И все же в типографию рано, — возразил Юри, совсем другим, деловым, тоном. — Тут есть над чем поработать. Во-первых, — начал перечислять он, — не хватает наглядности. Такой оригинальный случай всем захочется увидеть. Может быть, сделать колдографии? Если Юра, конечно, не будет против. Статью бы это украсило. Кроме того. Описание подробное, иногда слишком, но это ничего… — Он заглянул в свиток, и Отабек заметил там пометки иероглифами. — А, вот. Не хватает основательности, не видно, что вы изучали тему. Просмотрите книги, научные журналы, поищите что-то похожее. Возможно, у кого-то из современников есть подобный защитник.

— Это вряд ли, — вставил Виктор и аккуратно налил в стакан Юри цикорий. — Я о таком не знаю.

— Это всё же не значит, что их нет. Ты просто не знаешь, — мягко и вместе с тем непреклонно возразил Юри. Чувствовалось, что с выбранной линии он не делает и шагу в сторону, и даже настроенный более благожелательно Виктор не повлияет на его мнение. — Но если нет современников, стоит указать, какие есть об этом исторические сведения. И третье.

— Есть ещё и третье? — притворно удивился Отабек. Хотя, по чести сказать, не так уж притворно, скорее недовольно. Ну нельзя же столько исправлять! Это уже какая-то не их с Юрой статья получается…

— Да. Хорошо бы… анкету или опросник. Интервью. Юра ответил бы на подготовленные вопросы и так полнее рассказал бы о своем Защитнике. Понятно, что узнать, почему Защитник принимает ту или иную форму, невозможно, но хотя бы приблизиться к пониманию было бы неплохо. Если нужна будет помощь... — Юри оглянулся на Виктора, впервые за разговор как будто ища у него поддержки, и Виктор закончил за них обоих:

— Мы поможем.

Отабек потёр лоб. Нет, идея с опросником была правильной, но она ему не нравилась. Так могла всплыть наружу история с его, Отабека, Защитником, гораздо более прозрачная, чем Юрина. Делиться ею хоть с кем-нибудь Отабек желания не испытывал.

Но и другие замечания Юри были очень ценными и дельными. О них надо будет подумать. Обсудить с Юрой — и, наверное, переписать статью.

И рассказать ему, что он ошибся насчет стажёра из Японии — не такой уж он, оказывается, и добренький!

А пока — пока очень хотелось сменить тему.

— Какие планы на купальскую ночь? — спросил Отабек.

Виктор повернулся к Юри и, слегка наклонившись, почти промурлыкал ему в волосы:

— Самые большие и далекоидущие. — Юри поёжился, его бледное лицо снова пошло румянцем. — Мы собираемся всё сделать правильно, — многозначительно закончил Виктор и подвигал бровями.

Отабек нахмурился. Ему было неуютно, когда в его присутствии люди вели себя нарочито интимно, и он понимал раздражение, в которое каждый раз приходил Юра при виде Виктора. Но ещё больше Отабеку не нравилось, когда разговаривали многозначительным намеками, которые он не имел возможности понять. Собственное невежество раздражало.

— Мы собираемся искупаться и прыгнуть через костёр, — добавил Виктор, как будто это что-то объясняло.

К счастью, на выручку Отабеку пришел Юри.

— Виктор, Отабек ведь тоже не местный. Сегодня самая короткая ночь в году, и по традиции нужно искупаться в проточной — озёрной или речной воде, — это что-то вроде очищения. Лучше всего попасть под проливной дождь! А потом, взявшись за руки, прыгнуть через костёр. Так ты обручишься со своим наречённым. Конечно, это просто обычай, он ни в коем случае не подразумевает никакого магического контракта. Просто это… красиво, — закончил Юри, окончательно заливаясь краской.

— Так у вас, значит… всё серьёзно?

— Очень, — сказал Виктор без улыбки, но во взгляде, обращенном на Юри, было столько… невыразимой нежности, что Отабек невольно отвёл взгляд.

Мысли опять вернулись к Юре. Нестерпимо захотелось его разыскать и предложить тоже прыгнуть через костёр. И тотчас Отабек понял, что не спросит. Слишком сильно он боялся — даже не отказа, секундного замешательства, сомнения. Лучше уж не знать…

Но сегодня Юра обнимал его на Пастушке, а потом и поцеловал на лестнице — чуть тронул губами щеку, ну и пусть, — и взрастил в Отабеке надежду.

Виктор и Юри говорили уже о чём-то своём, Отабек их не слушал. Он разглядывал узор на опустевшей тарелке и гадал, как бы вызнать наверняка, что чувствует Юра.

Да и где он сейчас пропадает, вот вопрос хороший вопрос… Можно, конечно, и клубочком его найти, но прерывать Юрино общение с матерью Отабеку хотелось меньше всего.

Переживаниям Отабека затянуться не дали: Ягина Казимировна и Осип Борисович подсели к нему с обеих сторон, как будто хотели зажать в тиски. Они заговорили одновременно и так оживленно, что Отабек не сразу разобрал, что речь идёт вовсе не о невыполненном наказе, про который они с Юрой напрочь позабыли. Нет, Ягина Казмировна и Осип Борисович предлагали Отабеку собственный проект, нечто на стыке травоведения и зельеварения. Отабек чуть не задохнулся от радости — чего-то такого ему и хотелось, исследования, в котором бы соединялись две самые любимые дисциплины. И он ведь сможет попробовать… А ещё… Он должен справиться. Осип Борисович обещал помочь на подготовительной стадии, а Ягина Казимировна проконтролирует завершающий этап — создание зелий из выращенных и собственноручно подготовленных Отабеком ингредиентов. Да, проект потребует временны́х затрат, но так ведь и Отабек никуда не торопится, а намерен задержаться в Китеж-граде, верно?

Да, Отабек задержится в Китеж-граде, а вот Юра уедет. Не сегодня, не завтра, но уедет обязательно. И нельзя будет обсудить с ним находки, удачи и неудачи… Без Юры, как без самого важного ингредиента, всё теряло смысл, и даже будущий проект казался не стоящим внимания.

И всё же, в отличие от предложения расщедрившейся Василисы Ярославны, в этот раз согласиться стоило. Отабек так и сделал.

Вот если бы Юра позвал его с собой… Тогда…

— Не будем откладывать дело в долгий ящик. — Осип Борисович резво соскочил со стула и засеменил к выходу. Ягина Казимировна цепко схватила Отабека под руку, и в два шага они догнали травоведа. Однако неожиданно перед ними возникло препятствие.

— Секундочку, — пророкотал Яков Абсолемович, загораживая выход. — Алтын, нам давно уже пора обсудить ваш спецкурс.

— Д-да, конечно… — оторопел от натиска Отабек.

— Думаю, предварительно вам нужно составить план занятий, рассчитанный хотя бы на полгода. И прежде всего организовать семинары для преподавательского состава. Я считаю так: сможете обучить нас, сможете обучить и детей. Согласны?

Сговорились они все, что ли? Вчера Отабек был никому не нужен, он имел возможность целый день слоняться по школе и заниматься всем, чем хотел, — в свое удовольствие. А сегодня — скажите пожалуйста! И здесь он будь, и там он будь. Василиса Ярославна даже не поленилась подняться на Пастушку, чтобы увлечь его на занятия. Почему-то сейчас он был уверен в том, что она пришла именно за ним, а вовсе не для того, чтобы передать Юре послание от мамы. Отабек был нарасхват, и это немного пугало.

А теперь вот ещё и Яков Абсолемович…

— Ну, Алтын, я жду вашего ответа, — теряя терпение, сказал директор.

— Да, Яков Абсолемович, вы правы.

— Тогда — за мной.

— Зачем? — настороженно спросил Отабек, не двинувшись с места.

— Зачем-зачем… Ох, молодёжь… Договор подписать, нагрузку обсудить — о жаловании поговорить, наконец! Или вы забесплатно работать будете?

И Отабек, беспомощно взглянув на зельевара и травоведа, не зная, как точно стоит себя повести, когда он один и все на него, потянулся за директором.

— Отабек, — сориентировалась Ягина Казмировна, — после разговора с директором прошу сразу ко мне.

— А потом — ко мне, — не отставал Осип Борисович. — Такая ночь, такая ночь… Нам столько с вами нужно обсудить!

Ну точно. Сговорились они, что ли? Зачем? Ради чего?

Но Отабек не успел додумать эту мысль до конца и сделать выводы: внезапно к нему в объятия непонятно откуда влетел Юра.

— Ты не представляешь, какую трёпку мне сейчас мама задала! — затараторил он и, схватив Отабека за плечи, закружил по коридору. — Но теперь всё точно. Железно! Йух-ху, держись, Сухарева башня, завтра мы сотрясём тебя до основания!

Завтра? Как же… Завтра?..

— Поздравляю, Юра, — через силу улыбнулся Отабек. Земля уходила из-под ног, но Юра держал его крепко. Завтра...

Но — мы сотрясём?..

— Нам надо собраться, всё упаковать, — продолжал Юра, — а потом встретимся внизу, да? Или давай уже в Выселках. Там ярмарка, будут гуляния, игры всякие…

Ушедший чуть вперед Яков Абсолемович громко кашлянул, и оцепенение с Отабека спало. Он посмотрел по сторонам, окинул взглядом тёплые, покрытые росписью, деревянные стены, истуканов, которых он уже научился различать — и людей, которые так ему нравились, и которым так нравился он (ну, кроме Василисы Ярославны, конечно), и которые теперь так жадно ждали его решения.

Появись Юра хоть на пять минут раньше, может быть, тогда…

А может быть, выбор его был бы таким же. Ведь Отабек чувствовал, что нашёл то, что искал так долго: своё место. Вот это всё вокруг было теперь его — его местом средоточия, его домом. 

Он должен было сказать об этом Юре. Вот только не мог — не тогда, когда столько глаз на них таращатся. 

Отабек изо всех сил стиснул Юру в объятии, сунул нос в его светлые вихры — от Юры знакомо немного пахло теплом и немного пóтом, — и тут же заставил себя отпустить его, заторопился вслед за директором.

Завтра. Время ещё есть.

— Да-да, встретимся! Обязательно! — крикнул он оставшемуся стоять Юре.

***

Юра то метался по горнице, хватая и швыряя в сундук всё, что попадалось под руки, а то замирал, садился на разворошённую постель и разглядывал очередной попавшийся трофей. С некоторыми вещами он не знал, как поступить — например, что делать со шпаргалками, которые вдруг обнаружились в старых спортивных башмаках. Два года назад он таскался в них на экзамены, уверяя всех и каждого, что это особенные, счастливые башмаки. А на самом деле именно из них было удобнее всего извлекать едва заметную ленту с формулами для ворожбы. Или вот дневник, который подарил ему дедушка, когда Юра только поступил в школу. На первой странице старательным детским почерком было выведено расписание занятий, а дальше — карикатуры, шаржи и просто обидные картинки. Никто не ушёл от Юриного острого пера, ни соученики, ни преподаватели. Он фыркнул. Оставить дневник в школе — значит самолично создать возможности для шантажа. Погладив томик по корешку, он отправил его в сундук. Туда же пошли и спортивные башмаки — пусть и потрёпанные, но они на Юру всё ещё налезали. Шпаргалки же он порвал и выбросил.

Откопав среди старых сочинений и прочих бумаг выпускную грамоту, он снова плюхнулся на постель. Тот майский день, свои надежды и мечты, и их крушение он помнил, будто это было вчера. И с удивлением обнаружил, что обиды больше не держит: сложись всё иначе, он бы никогда не познакомился с Отабеком. Человека важнее, чем он, для Юры, пожалуй, что и не было.

А ведь он так и не ответил, поедет ли…

Бездумно поглаживая выпуклую золотую вязь на грамоте, Юра вспоминал. Вот утром он рассказал Отабеку и позвал его… Да нет, не рассказал: хотел рассказать, да закашлялся, а потом увидел ладью — но не простую пассажирскую, а с праздничными парусами — и вспомнил, что сегодня купальская ночь. Получается, только собирался рассказать. А сейчас, застав его у входа в гридницу, налетел, чушь какую-то нёс, а самого главного не спросил. И нечего отговариваться тем, что времени не было. Эх ты, чародей, ученик чародея… И как теперь быть?

Юра подошёл к окну, выглянул наружу. Знакомый пейзаж: внизу тёмное зеркало воды, большое, словно море, которого Юра ещё ни разу не видел, но которое так мечтал повидать. Вокруг лес. Сосновый, еловый — всякий. Лично Юре больше всего по душе березняк с его резной, клейкой по весне и самой стойкой по осени листвой. В Москве если где и увидишь столько деревьев, то только в парке каком-нибудь, да то — везде тропинки утоптаны, берега речек укреплены и повсюду люди. То ли дело здесь. Каждый раз, идя на практические занятия по травоведению, не знаешь, на что наткнёшься и что принесёшь обратно. Может, просто клеща. А может, и бездушника… Ну разве можно встретить в Москве бездушника вот так запросто?

В кои-то веки Выселки, робко прятавшиеся среди деревьев, были заметны — посёлок готовился к празднику. Это зимний солнцеворот каждый проводит дома, в кругу самых близких, а на Купалу люди высыпают на улицу встречать рассвет. У пристани на приколе Юра заметил не меньше дюжины ладей, а на площади уже вовсю шла торговля и гулянье: отголоски музыки и веселья долетали и до Юры. Костёр сложат там же, но на закате, а пока было ещё слишком светло для настоящих празднеств.

Сборы стали невмоготу. Он быстро переоделся в чистое и сгрёб в сундук оставшиеся вещи, решив, что лишнее потом выбросит, а если забудет что-нибудь, сможет вернуться или попросит — да хоть Виктора — прислать…

Или Отабека…

Вот уж нет, Отабек поедет с ним в Москву!

Попытка убедить себя вышла какой-то неубедительной.

Если Отабек не поедет, если он всё-таки решит остаться…

Ну вот, Юра, ты уже допускаешь такую возможность!

И всё же, если так произойдёт, что делать Юре? Он ведь договорился с матерью, выпросил, вымолил разрешение для них обоих, и если Отабек откажется…

Юре как-то придётся обходиться без него.

Помотав головой, чтобы избавиться от неприятной мысли, Юра сел на сундук сверху, защёлкнул замок и огляделся. Комната снова стала пустой и безликой. Она долго служила Юре домом, но — перестала. И где теперь будет его дом, он не знал.

Левитируя сундук, как и договорились, к матери, Юра по дороге не встретил ни единой живой души. Он доскакал до причала, отвязал лодку, одну из немногих оставшихся, и отправился в Выселки, решив, что поищет Отабека там, чтобы задать, наконец, свой вопрос лично.

***

Чем глубже в лес уходил Отабек, тем меньше уверенности в совершаемом у него оставалось.

Он согласился на собственное исследование и подписал договор со школой — в лице её директора — на год. Он не осмотрел комнаты, которыми предлагала воспользоваться Василиса Ярославна, но только потому, что не захотел. Всё остальное он совершил сам, по доброй воле и собственному желанию. Правильно ли он сделал, что поддался этому желанию и отчасти уговорам, Отабек не знал.

Он говорил себе, что хочет остаться здесь, в Китеж-граде — первой школе за всё путешествие, где почувствовал себя своим, на месте, где ощущал расположение и приятие других людей. Где ему нравился и школьный уклад, и отношения между студентами и преподавателями — уважительные и дружеские, но без панибратства. Где сама архитектура, этот причудливый клубок комнат, залов, светлиц и гридниц, приводила его в восторг.

Следовало признаться самому себе: уезжать он не хотел.

Но и отпускать Юру одного не хотел тоже.

А вот Юра, кажется, не мог и не желал остаться в Китеже. Для него школа была как растоптанные старые тапочки — уютные и тёплые, но совершенно неинтересные. В разговорах с Отабеком он то и дело делился своими планами путешествий в дальние страны, рассказами о фантастических животных и необычайных местах. Когда-то и Отабеку грезилось то же, но сейчас подобные мечты вызывали у него едва ли не отвращение. Отправиться в Москву и узнать изнутри, как устроена работа Сухаревой башни — это любопытно. Любопытно, но не очень интересно. И Отабек сильно сомневался, что сам Юра останется там надолго. Нет, через месяц, самое большее, через полгода его поманят дикие джунгли Индии, зыбучие пески Сахары или ледники Антарктиды.

Вот и выходило, что лучше им расстаться и пойти своей дорогой.

Лучше — да не лучше.

Как быть с тем, что возникло и проросло всего за месяц, а теперь выжигает Отабека изнутри, заставляя сердце биться чаще при одной только мысли о Юре?

Но последовать за ним — значит, отказаться от собственных планов, подчинить свою жизнь жизни, а иногда и прихотям другого человека. И тогда их взаимная ненависть станет только вопросом времени. А заставить остаться Юру — значит уничтожить его мечты и желания. Легко догадаться, к чему это приведёт, стоит лишь взглянуть на их отношения с матерью.

А это значит, что решение принято верное.

Верное, но какое трудное…

И всё же, люди могут поддерживать отношения и на расстоянии. Кому как не Отабеку, который родных не видел больше года, об этом знать. Есть порт-ключи и «явления». А если совсем припрёт, Отабек может бы освоить полёты в ступе: говорят, это гораздо проще, теплее и в целом комфортнее, чем летать на метле. Да и в школе есть сту́повая площадка.

А чтобы Юра не забыл Отабека, нужно ему что-нибудь подарить. Что-нибудь нужное, и полезное, и…

Отабек оглянулся — безрадостные мысли загнали его в такую чащобу, что за густой листвой совсем не было видно неба. Что полезного он мог тут найти? Ветки, шишки… Его отказ ехать наверняка Юру расстроит, но когда и подарить на прощание нечего…

Отабек чувствовал себя ужасно жалким и никчёмным, и постарался плотнее закутаться в мантию, чтобы унять постепенно проникавший под одежду холод.

Прислушавшись, за шуршанием листвы на ветру Отабек заметил тихий плеск воды чуть в стороне. Не раздумывая, он пошёл на звук, и тот вывел его к поляне, которую Отабек сразу же узнал: вон там, где трава примята особенно сильно, дремал после встречи с дементорами Юра. От этого воспоминания на душе потеплело.

Внезапно в траве среди деревьев, обступивших поляну, мелькнул язычок пламени и тотчас пропал. Отабек ринулся туда, решив, что обнаружит в зарослях феникса. Для Юры это был бы совершенно незабываемый подарок на прощание! Если удастся, конечно, уговорить феникса поселиться с Юрой, уехать в Москву…

Будь у Отабека хоть секунда на размышление, он бы понял, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет. Хотя бы потому, что фениксы не вьют гнёзд в траве.

Это и правда оказалась совсем не птица: в густом лесном подшёрстке, прямо в центре расходящихся побегов-ваий, чуть закручивающихся внутрь на концах алел плотный бутон. По кромке туго сжатых лепестков нет-нет да и пробегали золотистые искры.

Нигде и никогда Отабеку не встречалось даже упоминаний о таком необыкновенном цветке — он бы запомнил. Пока он разглядывал бутон, тот начал распускаться, отделяя лепесток за лепестком, и через минуту то, что казалось маленьким язычком пламени, вдруг превратилось в ярко-алые огненные сполохи. Цветок рос и креп прямо на глазах. Настоящее волшебство, чудо, о котором Отабек и не помышлял, особенно сегодня. Такая красивая магия. Не в силах удержаться, он протянул ладони — не сорвать, только прикоснуться к манящим лепесткам. Уничтожить эту невероятную красоту он было бы немыслимо.

Юре бы так понравился этот цветок! До чего жаль, что его здесь не было. Так хотелось разделить с ним это маленькое чудо...

Если бы Отабек подарил Юре такой цветок, Юра никогда бы его не забыл. Но не рвать же его!

Но по какой-то неизвестной причине в это самое мгновение цветок вдруг отделился от стебля и лёг Отабеку прямо в ладони — огромный, тёмно-красный, усыпанный золотыми мерцающими искрами. Он озарил всё вокруг, как настоящий костёр или мощный фонарь, и на контрасте сразу стало очевидно, что тьма успела сгуститься непроглядная.

Краем глаза Отабек заметил, что деревья и трава вокруг подернулись инеем.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от мерцающего цветка, Отабек посмотрел вокруг. И замер. Он и не заметил, как оказался в окружении не меньше дюжины дементоров. Его обступила дрожащая тьма, но пронизывающего холода он не чувствовал. Пожалуй, ему даже страшно не было — разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Отабек снова глянул на цветок — казалось, тот стал ещё красивее.

Нужно было освободить руки и призвать защитника, но он не мог выпустить из ладоней вдруг обретённую драгоценность.

Теперь страха как будто и не бывало. Сердце билось ровно и сильно. Вряд ли цветок мог спасти Отабека от надвигавшейся смерти, но, кажется, смерть без мучений он вполне мог обеспечить. Отабек вздохнул, зная, что когда тело его, оболочку без души, найдут, то найдут и цветок, и тот так или иначе окажется у Юры. Кто-нибудь передаст, или Юра заберёт его сам. Пусть только Юра будет счастлив. Вот что самое главное, подумал Отабек. Чтобы был счастлив Юра, а большего и не нужно.

И в этот момент — Отабек ожидал чего угодно, но только не начавшегося ливня. Ещё секунду назад ничего не было, а сейчас в землю вонзались сотни и тысячи серебристых стрел. Однако странный это был дождь: он не замочил Отабека, не причинил никакого вреда цветку, но там, куда падали капли, на дементорах появлялись дыры. С каждой каплей дыры становились больше — казалось, от старости истлевают их ветхие саваны.

Когда на месте дементоров остались только клочки тьмы, ливень начал стихать, и Отабек сумел разглядеть того, кто вызвал спасительный дождь.

Он не видел Юру таким никогда — лицо его было искажено болью и страхом сильнее, чем даже когда он сам столкнулся с дементорами… бездушниками. В два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, он обнял Отабека — тот едва успел прикрыть от натиска цветок, чтобы тот не помялся, — и зашептал в шею:

— Дурак! Как ты меня напугал! Ты что, забыл свою беспалочковую магию?!

Отабек почувствовал, как шее стало мокро.

— Нет, нет, — немного заторможенно ответил он, целуя Юру, — со мной всё в порядке, ты успел вовремя. И магия моя на месте. Просто для нее нужны свободные руки, а у меня… Вот. — И он протянул Юре цветок.

— Что это?.. — ахнул Юра, осторожно касаясь алых лепестков. — Где ты его нашёл?

— Там, — махнул Отабек в сторону края поляны, — где ты задремал позапрошлой ночью. Помнишь?

— Конечно, — ответил Юра, а сам уже зашарил в траве.

— Он рос между вайями, на папоротнике, — продолжал Отабек. — И вот странно: я сейчас помню, что Осип Борисович говорил что-то, дескать, цветки папоротника жгутся, но я никакого жжения не чувствую. Но когда приблизились деме… бездушники, мне не было холодно, мне не было грустно. Я понимал, что сейчас умру, но…

— Знаешь, что? — Нос Юры мгновенно оказался у носа Отабека, а Юрины глаза, в которых недавно еще слёзы стояли, теперь метали молнии. — Не надо тут этого «я сейчас умру», понял? Вообще не надо, никогда. Я не разрешаю. Усёк?

— Да ладно тебе, всё же хорошо закончилось.

— А если бы я не успел?!

— Но ты ведь успел. — На Отабека накатила какая-то поразительная безмятежность и благодать. — И я успел, — позавчера, помнишь?

— Помню… — буркнул Юра. — Так что? Совсем не чувствуешь жжения? И жара тоже?

— Сейчас нет. Вот что странно: когда я только протянул к нему руки, горячо было. А ты? Чувствуешь?

— Нет, и я не чувствую. И правда странно. То есть это, конечно, полулегендарный цветок, но не настолько, чтобы совсем о нём никаких сведений не было. Я читал, что те, кто касались его с дурными помыслами, сгорали заживо. А ты, значит… О чем ты думал, когда его сорвал?

— Самое смешное, что, понимаешь, даже рвать не пришлось! Он как будто сам ко мне в руки прыгнул. А думал я… — «Чтобы Юра был счастлив? Нет, это тоже, но в другой момент. А тогда…». — Просто хотел тебе его подарить, на память. — «Надо сказать. Сейчас или никогда». — Я остаюсь в Китеж-граде.

— Отабек…

— Нет, послушай! Ты должен ехать, тебе надо путешествовать, мир посмотреть, кофе попробовать — помнишь, ты хотел? А я хочу остаться здесь.

— Но тут же скука смертная! Муха пролетит — уже праздник.

— Мне нравится, — с улыбкой покачал головой Отабек. На душе было легко. Слова нанизывались в предложения сами собой, говорить их было так просто. — Наверное, я устал от перемен, и мне хочется постоянства. А здесь у меня будут ученики, которым-таки придётся вызубрить моё отчество, а это посложнее беспалочковой магии. Будет свой проект. Очень интересный. Я стану ходить в трактир в Выселках по выходным и каждый день сидеть на макушке у Пастушки и считать облака. И думать о тебе. А цветок я сорвал — то есть не сорвал, а он сам лёг ко мне в руки, — и я просто подумал, что только и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Поэтому, если он не жжется, то бери его на память, и будь, пожалуйста, счастлив.

Не отрывая от Отабека расширившихся глаз, Юра протянул руки, и Отабек вложил в них цветок папоротника. Ладони у Юры дрогнули, но невесомую ношу удержали.

— Ой, он как будто живой — смотри, искры по нему бегут, и ещё он словно пульсирует. Бьётся, как сердце. Чувствуешь?

Отабек накрыл цветок пальцами и покачал головой.

— Нет. Может быть, у тебя руки чувствительнее?

— Не знаю… — Юра долго смотрел на цветок, и на его лице приплясывали огненные тени. — А я не приготовил тебе подарка, я же не знал… Ты не обижаешься, что я всё-таки хочу поехать? — тихо спросил он.

— Да что ты, нет, конечно.

— Просто ты столько всего видел, и мне бы тоже хотелось, ну, быть как ты, таким… опытным, знающим, а не глупым, мелким…

Сказать ему, что он для Отабека и так лучше всех? Чего доброго не поверит, обидится…

— А я бы хотел научиться как ты с палочкой обращаться — для сильных заклинаний это явно лучше, концентрация потока магии выходит больше. И перекидываться в вывертня. В большого и сильного. В медведя! Медведи больше тигров, между прочим.

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Юра и пихнул Отабека плечом. И добавил посерьёзнев: — Но мне бы хотелось тебе что-нибудь подарить. Только я не знаю что.

— Зато я знаю, — улыбнулся Отабек и прикусил изнутри щёку. — Есть одна вещь…

— Что? — обрадовался Юра. — Всё, что захочешь!

— Хочу прыгнуть с тобой через купальский костёр.

Ожидание на лице Юры сменилось такой радостью, что Отабек отвесил себе мысленного тумака. Подумал и отвесил еще одного. И как он только мог сомневаться в том, что скажет Юра? Сомневаться в том, что Юра чувствует к нему?

— Да! — крикнул тот так громко, что напугал какую-то уснувшую птицу, и она возмущенно гаркнула в ответ. — Да, — добавил Юра тише, — идём скорее.

Он деловито спрятал цветок за пазуху, стиснул руку Отабека, и так они направились в Выселки.

По дороге Юра рассказал, что случилось после того, как он добрался до Выселок и не обнаружил там Отабека. Хотел уже использовать дедушкин клубочек, но того не оказалось в кармане — конечно! он же переоделся! И тут почувствовал, что резко похолодало, кто-то закричал, а кто-то даже упал в обморок. Раньше Маргарита Николаевна сказала Юре, что бездушников больше не нашли, возможно, они все попрятались или разбрелись, и вчера, прорыскав в лесу целый день, мракоборцы отпустили жителей Выселок по домам, готовиться к празднику, а сами вернулись в Москву. Только Юрина мама и осталась. В Выселках было ещё несколько тех, кто владеет заклинанием призыва Защитника. Они попытались защитить мирных жителей, но нападавших было слишком много, и уже стало казаться, что ничего не получится, как вдруг бездушники просто стали уходить. Быстро-быстро перемещаться куда-то вдоль озера.

— Я тогда вдруг очень за тебя испугался, — сказал Юра, останавливаясь и смотря Отабеку прямо в глаза. — Как оказалось, не зря.

— Извини, я не хотел. — Отабек быстро поцеловал его в скорбную морщинку между бровей, и та моментально разгладилась. — Одного не пойму: как у тебя получилось уничтожить их всех? Ты, конечно, волшебник не из последних, — Юра картинно раскланялся, и Отабек фыркнул, — но ведь не настолько, чтобы всех уничтожить.

Юра тоже задумался и прикусил губу.

— А что если… — задумчиво сказал он. — А что если дело в цветке? И во мне? Допустим, бездушники охраняли цветок от всяких посягательств? Послушай-послушай. Я оказался на этом берегу — в школу они проникнуть не могут, об этом еще на младших курсах рассказывают. Так вот. Когда я оказался по эту сторону от озера, на празднике, они снова пришли за мной — ведь я был на полянке и раньше. А сегодня там появился ты. Бездушники как-то это почувствовали и пошли, ну, охранять цветок?

— Не знаю… — протянул Отабек. — Честно — как-то сомнительно звучит, столько условностей. Но за неимением другого объяснения предлагаю принять это.

— Напишем статью? — хитро спросил Юра.

— Кикимора меня забери! — Отабек подавил нервный смешок. — Ни в коем случае. И вообще, знаешь…

— Да, — понял его без слов Юра, — я тоже думаю, что рассказывать о том, что сегодня случилось, никому не стоит. И цветок я никому не покажу. А вот прыгать нам перед всеми придётся. Не боишься?

— С тобой мне и дементоры…

— Бездушники! — беззлобно поддел его Юра. — Из нас двоих в Китеж-граде хочешь остаться ты, так что привыкай!

— Точно. Так вот. Мне и бездушники с тобой не страшны. Тем более я сам предложил.

— Да… Ну ладно, — не нашёлся с ответом Юра и просто обнял Отабека за талию. Так они и вошли в Выселки.

***

Юра всё боялся, что что-нибудь опять случится. Появятся бездушники, мама посмотрит на них косо и запретит общаться, разверзнется земля и поглотит Отабека — да что угодно. Поэтому он не выпускал ладонь Отабека из своей. И то и дело прикладывал руку к груди, проверяя, на месте ли цветок.

Но всё было в порядке. Земля была паинькой, бездушники, кажется, исчезли без следа, а мама не подходила к ним и не мешала, только смотрела с каким-то странным выражением, разгадать которое Юра не мог.

Постепенно детей начали отправлять по домам, наливая каждому по кружке горячего шоколада напоследок и обещая, что когда придёт их черед, они тоже обязательно поучаствуют в веселье наравне со взрослыми. Наконец огромный костёр был сложен и подожжён. Он быстро разгорелся и запылал так яро и неистово, что, казалось, улетавшие ввысь искры достигают небесного свода и превращаются в новые звёзды…

***

Отабека покинули все сомнения. Когда пришёл их черёд прыгать, он взял в ладони Юрино лицо — так же осторожно, как держал до этого драгоценный цветок, — и поцеловал, ни перед кем не рисуясь, но и не таясь. Потом они взялись за руки, разбежались — и прыгнули. Словно взлетели вместе с искрами от костра.

Он не знал, что будет потом и что ждёт их впереди, но чувствовал, что поступает правильно.

На рассвете наступило время прощания. Стоя на палубе ладьи вместе с Маргаритой Николаевной и министром волшебства, Юра кричал, что будет писать, обязательно, два раза в день, нет, три! Что научится «являться» на дальние расстояния, что будет переноситься в Китеж-град порт-ключом, хоть от порт-ключа его и тошнит… Отабек молчал — у него сдавило горло, и он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Юра уезжал и, кажется, увозил с собой не только цветок.

Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается, и корабль, отделившийся от причала и сложивший свой праздничный парус, поглотила озёрная вода.

Отабек вернулся к себе после долго-долго дня. «Теперь-то дни станут короче», — подумал он. Фраза вышла двусмысленной. Короче из-за астрономических изменений — год повернул на зиму, — и короче из-за отъезда Юры. Теперь Отабеку не с кем встречать рассветы и закаты на макушке у Пастушки. Впрочем, он всё равно будет. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он обвёл взглядом ставшую вдруг чужой комнату и заметил на сундучке под окном раскрытую книгу. Полистал страницы, вспоминая вовсе не историю Китеж-града, а Юру, его голос и блеск глаз, — закрыл, оставил лежать на прежнем месте.

Примерно через неделю, когда с двенадцатым письмом от Юры Отабеку доставили и новое издание «Славной истории града Китежа для самых юных волшебников», он отнёс его в библиотеку, оставив старую книгу, чуть потёртую, с загнутыми кое-где страничками, себе.


End file.
